


Best Paid friend ever

by DarkHime213



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Evil Albus Dumbledore, Evil Lightside, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Drakside, Good Slytherins, Harry Potter Has a Twin, Hermione Granger Bashing, James Potter Bashing, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHime213/pseuds/DarkHime213
Summary: Hadrian is a Lazy boy who doesn't like to deal with annoying things. Hadrian is a picky boy. He like to have the nicest things. Hadrian is smart boy. He doesn't forget things like most children and he won't forget the fact his family abandon him. It doesn't matter becasue he will make them pay with his new family.





	1. Introductions

Every coin has two sides

Hadrian James Potter was always a well-mannered child. He was down to earth nature allowed people to relax easily. It didn’t matter if he was rumored to have done horrible things. Everybody saw him as a polite and likable young man. He started primary school at the same time as his cousin. Yet he finished his final year as the top of his class at age seven. All his teachers congratulate his aunt and uncle on how wonderful he was to teach.  
“He is amazingly smart.”  
“You must be so proud.”  
“I’m so jealous.”  
“He is a wonderful student.”  
Every sentence involving Hadrian had amazing or wonderful in it, but he was smart and knew to take the compliments like a grain of salt.  
Dudley was another story entirely. He was rude to both student and teacher. When this attitude was pointed out it would stop for a few days but would continue the moment teacher turned there back. Not to mention he wasn’t turning in his homework and if he did it was wrong.  
“He needs extra help.”  
“I know some tutor willing to help him.”  
“He needs to study more.”  
“He is rude and will be punished.”  
“Why not ask Hadrian to help Mr. Dursley study.”  
Many teachers offered to help him after school or even during summer school because Hadrian asked them to. Dudley wasn’t smart in school but that doesn’t mean he was dumb. In fact, Dudley had enough sense to keep his mouth shut when he saw Hadrian do something that was considered bad. It was the only reason Hadrian thought his cousin was worth keeping around.  
The Dursleys nodded seriously, looking just like worried yet proud parents before returning home. It took the bruises months to heal but it was worth it to see how angry they were. It was easy to get the Dursleys to show their true colors. Vernon couldn’t help leaving a bruise on Hadrian and neither could Dudley. They always had something nasty to say and didn’t seem to learn how to keep things to themselves even after the police were called. Dudley like his father was too dense to stop hit Hadrian but learn fast with the help of his mother.  
“Freak stop looking at me.”  
“It's your fault Dudley is failing.”  
“No one wants you here leave.”  
His aunt was the only one he could stand in the house. She was smart and knew hurting him was a waste of time because at one point he was going to hurt them back.  
When he turned eight his aunt left Vernon and gain custody of Dudley after the court realized how much of a bad influencer Vernon was.  
“Pet why I love you.” He grips her hand before she could leave the courtroom.  
“You are to leave us alone Vernon. I don’t want you influencing Dudley anymore.” Grabbing it back she walks through the building straight to the exit.  
“But Pet he’s my son. He needs me in his life.” Following behind the hurt clear in his voice but there was also a speck of rage in there.  
“He will be fine without you.” She turns to leave.  
“What will you do about the bills. You can’t pay for the house and car by yourself.” He smiles believing he got her.  
“I have a job and it pays well. Goodbye Vernon.” She cuts on the car and drives away leaving him for good.  
Vernon was furious and couldn’t understand why she left him. For months he drunk himself to near death, having lost his job just a little after the divorce he had nothing. It was only when looking at a dirty rumbled up newspaper did he find an answer. 

Harry Potter makes perfect scores on national tests. 

Right underneath the photo showed Harry, Dudley, and Petunia smiling happily. At that moment he lost it. People watched him scream and yell on the street corner. They rushed passed him but getting go looks of him to report to the police later.  
That night he broke into his old home. It was easy for a man of his sizes.  
“Vernon what are you doing here” Petunia sounded scared but stood her ground.  
“Give me the boy.” He sounded deranged but knew if he killed the evil child that took his wife and child he would get them back.  
“Vernon gets out of my house I already called the police.” She stepped up him and slammed a vase on the side table into his head. He hits the ground while she starts to run upstairs. he grabs her ankle pulling her down. She screams kicks and punches until he punches her one good time in the temple. She slowly closes her eyes as Vernon stand up over her and move ahead.  
He slowly climbs the stairs. He was so out of it he didn’t even check to see if Dudley was in his room before entering Harry’s domain.  
You couldn’t call it a bedroom. There was no bed in sight just two large dark oak bookcases and a soft gray rug. With a sleek black armchair set in front of a fireplace.  
“Hello, Uncle Vernon.” He spoke so sweetly Vernon almost stopped with his plan, but he continued. Grabbing the boy by his arm he swung the rusty blade down and.

 

There is another side of Harry that only a few know of. The few being the Malfoy family and Petunia. The dark side of Harry is cold and vicious. He holds many sinful lives in the palm of his hand and enjoys terrorizing them. He isn’t afraid of killing to get what he wants but he still has morals. He will never hit a woman because he has women to do that for him. He will never strike a child because they don’t know better. He will never kill for the fun of it. He will just make you wish you had never been born. Hadrian isn’t a bad person, he is just a person who does bad things to help others. Like they say good ‘The road to hell is paved with good intentions.  
Petunia was smart and knew Hadrian was dangerous. She learned after years of living with the boy it was a waste of time lying to him, so she didn’t. She was terrified of him but only for Dudley’s sake and knew the only way to save her son was to abandon her husband. So, with a heavy heart, she did, and things got better. Hadrian didn’t glare at her or Dudley as much anymore. He helped in paying for the house. He even helped Dudley with his homework to help her out. He was the just as everyone said amazing and it took her too long to see it. At her final breath, she truly did regret hurting him. Now going back a little.  
When Harry had started Primary school, he would walk to school by himself and he walked home by himself after library close this was his daily routine. It changed one day after getting a new student. This new student didn’t stay long. While he was there he and Hadrian’s scored equally in everything. His platinum blonde hair made him an easy target for bullying but after showing how much money he had, no one attempted to bully him after the first day. Even Dudley was smart enough to want to befriend this strange kid, but he wanted nothing to do with Dudley. Instead, he was focused on wanting to gain Hadrian’s friendship.  
“Hello, I am Draco Malfoy” He hands outstretched with a smirk on his face “Would you like to be friends?” The boy looked down at Hadrian waiting for an answer.  
“No” the blunt answer he got back made his eyes widen but just for a moment.  
“Why not” the hand still in front of him like he would change his mind.  
“Because I’m not about to waste my time on pointless friendship” He stands to walk back to class. “I have things to do and playing hide and seek with a rich boy isn’t one of them.” Hadrian laughs at this part of the memory every time he thinks about it.  
“I’ll pay you.” That was all it took to make Hadrian question the boy’s sanity until. “Besides wouldn’t it be fun to rub it in your cousin’s face. Hey, I became friends with the one kid that’s not afraid of you.” His smirk is still going strong. “And wouldn’t it be nice to get out of these filthy rags clothing.”  
Hadrian looks down realizing the spoiled prat had a point. Why shouldn’t he use what was given to him? This little prat wants to be friends with him, wants to buy him thing, wants to pay him.  
“Why” He shivered at glee and victory in the boy’s eyes.  
“Because you seem interesting.” He grabs Hadrian’s hand and walks into the schoolhouse.  
Draco left later that year and Hadrian thought that would be it of their strange and sadistic friendship. Don’t get it twisted. They never hurt each other oh, no it was everyone else that suffered. Students would fail every assignment given to them if they cheat off Hades. The student would find themselves lost in the woods behind the school if they spread rumors of Hades. Students would find themselves covered in self-inflicted bruises if they hurt Hades. They learned very fast never to mess with Hadrian and Draco.  
When Draco left nothing change if you hit Hadrian, lie about Hadrian, cheat off Hadrian then you where punished. Even without the Malfoy in school, Hadrian was still protected. Hadrian would meet Draco at the park every day after school. From there they would rider to Draco’s home to be tutored by Draco’s tutors. They would then be giving their days assignments by his father.  
Lucius Malfoy was a cruel man and he knew it. He also knew he would never be cruel to his future wife and child from a young age. He learns he would never be cruel to those he deemed friends. Even now he is learning because he knows he will never be cruel to the boy who lived to annoys us’s twin. Even if he wanted to. When his son brought that boy home for the first time he knew he couldn’t do it. From the look in that child's eyes, it screamed power.  
So, he decided to raise and train this child up alongside his own son to see what happens. On a random day, Lucius got a smart idea. Calling the boys into his office he passed them both sheets of paper and explained what they were.  
“Boys I have taught you the art of business but there are something you can’t learn from books. So, I am giving you both one business each and I want you to make money from them and keep them running for as long as you can.” The nod their heads. Draco stays to ask his advice, but Hades had already left. He didn’t expect much and was surprised when the Dark Lord told him to locate the owner of the pink playhouse.  
“My lord if I may ask what is it that you want with the Pink playhouse.” Lucius was surprised and proud to admit who owned it. He rushes to the manor to prepared Hadrian to meet the Dark Lord. At the meeting, both Lucius and Narcissa are proud of both boys as they stood tall like pureblood heirs.  
“You two own the business. I am surprised that children are the owners of the establishment but what really surprises me as to who the co-owner is.” The Dark Lord focuses on Hadrian most of the night, but Draco doesn’t act out. He instead sits there and thinks.  
[even if he is focused on my Hades it doesn’t matter because he is mine.]

Narcissa was tearing at the eye as she watched the child she nurtured for three years meet her lord. At first, she was fearful that he would be killed but as time went on and Tom allowed both boys to speak freely she knew they would be alright. Sitting at the grand table she couldn’t help but reflect on the first day she met him.  
“Draco who is this child?” she winces at how unflattering he looks.  
“This is Hadrian Potter mother,” Draco smirks waiting for his mother to catch on.  
“I see well before you attend those lessons I believe Hadrian needs a bath and a change of clothing. She picks him up and carries him to a guest quarter. She quickly places him in a bath before he could fight her. By the time she is done he is red-faced, embarrasses and happy.  
“These are clothing I had a house elf pick out for you. You may keep them if you wish Draco can’t stand wearing anything grey anymore.” She wipes a fake tear from her eye as she helps Hadrian get dressed in the robes.  
“Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy.” He stares up at her dissatisfied face.  
“Perhaps I should add etiquette lessons as well.” She walks him to the library. “I will be teaching you some pureblood etiquette so don’t leave after your lessons.”  
“Yes ma’am” he nods as she walks away. After a month of visiting the Malfoy, Lady Malfoy had gotten him a completely new wardrobe and he was looking healthy. By the time his birthday had come around he had everything he could ever need and want.  
“Hades please don’t hide from me. If you want your hair to look presentable then we need to do this every single day until it is. He grumbled as he walked from his hiding spot. “I just checked over there where were you hiding.” She got a giggle as a reply. “Fine don’t tell me I’ll just ask Draco.”  
“He doesn’t know either.” He giggled even harder as she picked him up. It took almost two years to get his hair under his control. He would style his curly locks in a low ponytail.  
“Lucius I think Hadrian might be related to the black side of the family.” She sat at his desk.  
“What makes you think that.” He puts the files away to listen to his wife.  
“On many occasions, I will see a bit of Bella in him. Like last night Draco and Hadrian were playing tag I think and Hadrian rushed around he a corner fast and I saw a bit of Bella in his eyes. “  
“Does that worry you.” She nods.  
“Bella started to lose herself in the Black Madness around this time and no one saw it. I just want to make sure we don’t make that same mistake with Hades.  
“Of course, dear I will call for a med witch to come to check on him.” She smiled kissing her husband happy that he understood her worry.  
She smiled even harder as they left Slytherin Manor with there lord praises. Yes, she was on top of the world when they dropped Hades off at the Dursley oh she meant Evans.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a torture scene but its not really a torture scene.

The night had ended so wonderfully. If only the morning had not come. The call from the hospital left everyone shocked. Lucius left to get Hadrian while Narcissa calmed Draco down.   
“Narcissa I have to go.”   
“What happened.” She looks at him worryingly.  
“Its Hades he is in the hospital. I don’t know why but I have to go now.” He turns to see his son trembling.   
“What happened to Hades Father.” Narcissa rushed to her son trying her best to calm him down.  
“I don’t now dragon but when I learn so will you.” He gave them both a kiss and rush to the hospital.  
“I’m looking for Hadrian Potter.” The nurse took one glance at him and glared.  
“He is in surgery apparently his uncle nearly beat him to death. Serve the little shit right.” He lost his temper.  
“Excuse me a child was nearly beaten to death and you call him a little shit.”  
“Yes, I do. That little pest somehow beat up my little brother and got everyone to believe he did it to himself. He scarred for life.  
“Wait you are the Camlin’s eldest daughter. You do know your brother beat Hadrian up daily right and was suspended when the whole he beat me up in my sleep thing happened right.” She froze embarrassed. “Unless Hadrian has a car there is no way in hell he could have done it. Now I’m going to ask again your insane nurse where is Hadrian Potter.”  
“Room 206 surgery you will have to wait I will inform you when it is done.” She kept her head bowed while she typed everything down.  
“Thank you” he took a seat and wait. Looking over he saw a teary old woman hugging the Hades cousin. It was hours, but they learned what happened after the doctor came out. Hadrian had been tortured by Petunia ex-husband. His left arm was torn off and his left eye beat badly. It was a miracle that he was even alive. Dudley, who is now living with his grandmother on his mother side, was the one to find them. Lucius wasted no time telling the dark lord what happened.  
No one was prepared for the dark lord to lose his temper like that. He sent Severus to track the muggle down and Severus was all too happy to oblige. It took him a week to find Vernon and it took less than a second to send the overgrown whale to the dark lord’s dungeon. 

*Torture scene*  
“What am I doing here you freaks and where is Petunia.” He looks around surrounded by only three people.  
“She is dead apparently when you punched her, she had a brain aneurysm burst and died in her sleep,” Severus said in a plain tone. Even while on the inside he felt terrible. Petunia and he didn’t get along very well but they still saw each other as siblings in a way.  
“You lie where is my wife you freaks.” Voldemort stepped up to him.  
“Let me show you.” He placed his hand on Vernon's shoulder and a memory transferred over showing Petunia’s dead body. She looked like she had just fallen asleep but sadly when she lost concusses she stopped breathing.  
“I killed my wife. No, it had to be that freak it wasn’t me.” He struggled as Lucius grabbed him around the throat.  
“He is a child how could he have done it.” Vernon goes to speak but Voldemort stops him.  
“He hasn’t learned any magic and it was the police that informed up on what killed her. She was dead before you made it up the stairs.   
Vernon looks around and started to cry when he realized it was true. He killed her.  
“I had to save her she was being controlled by that brat I had. A swift kick to the stomach had him chocking for air.   
“Disgusting.” Severus stepped back to see the damage he had done. “I’m sick of his whining.” Looks to Voldemort and Lucius. “I’ll leave him to you.” He barely made it out the dungeons before the screaming started.  
*End of Torture scene*

Vernon regretted every life choice by the dawn's light and wished he had never been born after Severus left him with the dark lord and Lucius. It was days later they let him go knowing he wouldn’t hurt anyone again. The police search high and low but they never found Vernon Dursley. But someone did and they made sure he wouldn’t cause their boss any more trouble.  
Days before Hadrian had just awakened in Malfoy Manor.  
“Hello Draco” Hadrian looked at the sleepy boy. “You should go sleep in your room.”  
“This is my room.” He cuddles up to Hadrian right side. “Don’t try to sit up just wait for mother to come.  
Narcissa walks through the door seconds later. Her face grim and tight.  
“My left arm is gone, and my leg eye is damaged.” She stops beside the bed. “I could tell that was going to happen but as long as I am alive it doesn’t matter.”   
“We have personal healers lined up to help you heal.” She smiles as he goes to thank her. “No need you are my son’s best friend.” She leaves the room tears threating to spill.  
“She does know you pay me right.” Draco nods “well as long as you’re not lying to her.” He lays back down to sleep.   
It was days after Hadrian finished healing did Lucius allow the dark lord to meet with him.  
“Hello Hades” Hadrian replies with the proper greeting as always, but the dark lord could see the curious gaze that was focused on the box he carried in with him. Lucius and Narcissa were watching the scene unfolded from the doorway with Draco. “I have a gift for you.” He sat up straighter. “It will hopefully aid you in the long run.” He lets Hadrian open the box and with a gasp, he starts explaining. “The eye can change color and will only look metallic if it is shut off. The arm will grow with you and has multiple protective charms on it. It will look and act like a real arm after a few months of therapy.”   
“Thank you, my lord,” Hadrian truly felt loved at that moment. Physical therapy took a year and at the end of it all, he was able to move the artificial arm and eyes like they are real. He lived with the Malfoy’s for the two years to heal. He would visit with his grandmother Rosemary and Dudley every weekend. She is young at heart and loves to be involved in her grandchildren lives. She even made Hadrian a variety of eyepatches. It saddens Hadrian when he had to lie to her about his life, but she was so kind he didn’t wish to hurt her more than Mrs. Potter did. Hadrian, of course, told her it was more Vernon fault then Petunia and that easy his grandmother suffering a bit.  
Hadrian continued expanding his business with Lucius and Draco’s help. He expanded into the chocolate business buying out rival business within a years’ time. He did of course focus on the pink playhouse. This was his pride and joy. The playhouse had grown bigger than he planned. He basically controlled London’s nightwalkers and drug dealers. The best thing about it is no one that worked for him hated the job. It came with more benefits than owning your own business. The ladies and men that worked for him where treat right and he didn’t allow kids to do that kind of work. The police wouldn’t touch him because they respect his honor code of not allowing abusers, rapist, and dealers that sell to kids to walk free. As far as the police know Hades was a decent guy that had never killed anyone as far as they knew.  
When Hades turned eleven he met his mother father and twin brother for the first time and to put it nicely he wasn’t impressed. They ignored his Poor grandmother as she tried to kick them out. She was so angry she grabbed both Dudley and Hadrian and sat between them. The Potter sat on the other side of the room focusing on Hadrian. Calling him Harry even after Dudley told them he doesn’t go by that name. The stay throughout Lunch and Hadrian grew tired of their presence.  
“Grandmother can we call the police to arrest them” They gasped as Dudley giggled. “They are nothing but rude ignorant people who I don’t wish to deal with.” He stands and walks to the kitchen.  
“I told you he wanted nothing to do with you.” Dudley nodded along adding his two cents ever so often.   
“Honestly the boy is doing so much better he doesn’t need your stress.” Rosemary was ready to call the police herself but didn’t want her only child going to jail.  
“He seems like a nut case dad.” Leo Potter whined out. “Why is he wearing an eyepatch. It not Halloween yet.  
“I don’t know son, must be a weird muggle thing.” James pats his head. “But it going to stop when we get him home. So don’t worry about it.” Rosemary glared at the two but paid attention to her daughter.   
“Stress the boy seems spoiled rotten. Mother, I will be taking him home with me now.” Lily stomps into the kitchen James standing up slowly to follow her, as Dudley rush to beat her there. She screams out in a pure panic seeing Hadrian clean off what looked to be a blood red eye.   
“I supposed I should have cleaned it in the bathroom.” Rosemary shook her head and pushed the rude family back into her Livingroom.   
“What happened to him? How did that happen?” She shut up when her mother warned her about screaming in her house. “I know mother, but he is missing an eye. What happened.” Dudley shoved five old newspapers in Leo’s hands.  
“Read up” He turns to his grandmother. “Hadrian and I are going over to a friend’s house.” She waves them goodbye already knowing where they headed to. The rest of her evening was filling in the Potters on Hadrian life that she knew about.  
“So, he is missing his left arm as well as his left eye.” She nods as Lily burst into tears. Rose doesn’t feel that bad.  
“Okay but then where did he get the magical implants?” James wanted to take a look at them. How he moved you wouldn’t have even realized they were fake unless someone told you.  
“A lovely family that has been caring for him bought them. He has known them longer than he knew me, so I decided to let them have custody. In fact, that is where Dudley and Hadrian might be.  
“Mother how could you. In fact, you had no right.” Lily stand screaming when a red spell knocked her down. James was already up ready to start shooting when Severus walked in leading a tired Dudley to Rosemary.  
“Aunty I brought him home. Hades decided to stay the night and will be back tomorrow after our trip.  
“What trip where are you taking my son?” Severus ignored him until Aurors appeared slapping cuffs on both James and the stun Lilly. “What is going on?” Sirius walked in.  
“James Potter Lily Potter you are under arrest for breaking and entering but because you are a well-respected couple we are giving you the chance to walk.” James started screaming up a storm and Leo was sitting on the couch crying. “Take him in. Lily?” she looked around and nodded they released her instantly. She grabbed Leo and glared at her mother before leaving the house.  
“Thank you for the save Severus.” She stands up taking Dudley from him. “I better get him to bed can you handle this.” She points at the Aurors and nods as he wishes her a good night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shopping what fun

Hadrian awoke first in that morning looking over he saw Draco was still asleep. He rolled over ready to go back to sleep when he heard the noise again. He sat up and check the room seeing nothing strange.  
“Hades what are you doing awake we don’t have to be up until at least nine.” Draco looks around seeing the dark room. “And I can tell its not nine so sleep.” A loud crash was heard causing both boys to jump.  
“Draco did your mom say she was going to have company.” Draco shook his head. “I was afraid of that.” The boys could hear heavy steps getting closer.  
“Hide” Draco pulled Hadrian to a hollow wall. It opens quietly letting the boys step in. It shut just in time for the door to be blown off its hinges.  
“Harry son are you here.” Hades was ready to curse someone. They peak through a tiny crack and watch James potter trash the room. “Harry” he walks into the room throwing things around. He stops picking up a photo of Hades and Draco from when they went to the zoo for Hades tenth birthday. He throws it down crushing it under his foot before walking out.  
“That was rude.” Hades nodded just as annoyed. “At least he didn’t find you but what should do?” Hades looked around seeing nothing they could use.  
“If one of us could make it to the floo we could call Uncle Severus.” Draco nodded.  
“But what can he do against Aurors.” The sat there still trying to figure out what to do when they heard Draco’s mother.  
“Boys it okay to come out.” She sounded annoyed. “Come on out Harry Draco.” The snapped there heads up.  
“They are so stupid.”  
“and dead meat.” Hades looked at him confused. “Father and the dark lord are coming back in the morning.  
“When?”  
“Around six why?” Hades points to the clock showing five fifty-nine. “Oh, this is going to be good. Moments later the two heard more crashing with screams of pain mixed in. It was an hour later when it stopped yet neither boy was willing to move.  
“You go first.” Hades pushed at the Draco. He was always whining about being older. Here is his chance to prove it.  
“No way I’m going out there.” He was older not stupid. They wait a while longer before falling asleep. When they woke up again they were tucked in bed. A letter on the bedside table told them to rest. They would do their school shopping another day and don’t leave your room. They spent the day eating junk food and quizzing each other on old lessons. 

It took two days for the boys to actually go get their supplies and really, they were only going to get their robes and wands.  
“Father why are the Potters giving us a hard time now. Hades has lived with us since he was eight.” Draco was holding his mother’s hand while Hades was being carried by his father.  
“I don’t know Dragon but it's not like they have custody anyway. So they shouldn't be bothering us.” He glares at the Aurors and snapping photos.  
“My head hurts.” Hadrian buries his head deeper into Lucius' shoulder. “Can we go home now?”  
“Sorry, Hades but we have to pick up your wand and arm.” He pops his head up looking around.  
“Okay but I sleep.” He yawns cutely giving the reporters a small smile. “Can you wake me when we get there.” Lucius laughs as Hades starts to nap on him.  
“Do you want a nap to Dragon?” he received a grumble for his son causing him to laugh again. They pick up Hades newly cleaned arm and head to retrieve the wands and hopefully the robes. As they got closer to the wand shop both Lucius and Narcissa noticed they were slowly being surrounded by Aurors.  
“Ah welcome welcome.” Oliver came from behind the desk an excited smile spread across his face. “Well, who do we have here?”  
“Apology Mr. Oliver but we are low on time perhaps you could find them their wands.” Narcissa was guarding the door why Lucius watched the boys go through wand after wand.  
“Honey there surrounding us.” Narcissa didn’t sound worried just annoyed. Which means it was another illegal attempt with Potters crew.  
“Honey switch.” He passed Hades off to her and stepped outside.  
“How many wands have you boys tried.” The desk was filled with wands and the room had looked like it had seen a war zone.  
“Ah, I think I found it.” Oliver wondered up carrying two wands. His usual dreamy like smile was gone and his face showed how determined he was. “If these don’t work, I’ll make them a custom wand free of charge. Hades gave his wand a twirl and light green sparks flew from it.  
“Cool.” Draco gave his wand a twirl as well with a light blue orb appearing at the tip and disappeared.  
“Also, cool.” They smile up to Narcissa.  
“Great boys now its time to go.” Lucius walked over picking Hades back up with a smile. “Honey what happened with the Aurors.” He gave her a smile and point outside. She covers her smile seeing Madam Bones scream at the fifteen Aurors outside. There heads where down like they feel shame, but it was Potter that had her giggling.  
“Honey while they are busy we should leave quickly.” Lucius leads his family out of the story into the large crowd.  
“Mother can Hades and I go to the bookstore please.”  
“I don’t know Dragon.” She looks around seeing the glares some people were throwing there way.  
“Please aunty.” She looks down and regrets it. Both boys were giving her that sweet smile she couldn’t refuse.  
“Fine but stay there until we come to get you alright.” She watches the boys rush into the bookstore. “Follow behind them quietly honey.” Lucius gives her a kiss as he walks in slowly behind the boys.

They rush into the bookstore happy to be away from everyone’s eye. The only people in the bookstore at the moment seems to be random customers and upcoming Hogwarts students.  
“Let’s check out the potions section first.” Draco pulled Hades and their cart with him.  
“I really want to see if my charms book came in?” Hades glanced around and picked up some interesting books he knew they didn’t have yet. Slowly he led them towards the charms section without Draco even noticing. “Draco see if you can find a book explain the basics of grey charms. It was written by a Prince.” They split up down the aisle searching for the book while staying out of people’s way.  
“I didn’t see it Hades.” He lays two more books into their huge pile of books. “Maybe they have it at the front desk?” They walk up to the desk and wait.  
“I wonder what’s holding up the line?” Hades could tell some people ahead of them were getting annoyed.  
“Don’t know but what can we do.” They sat back and wait. After a while, the line started to get smaller and smaller. “Hey Hades, the lines getting smaller, but people are leaving in a rage. Can you go see what’s up?”  
“Sure” he goes to stand up when the man in front of him finally loses it.  
“Little girl will you hurry I’ve been in this line for an hour and I have things to do.” Hades nearly fell from the scare, but he played it off. He gets out of line to see only three people ahead of them and on seems to be a girl their age.  
“Sir that was rude. I just asking a simple question.” She turns back to the desk.” Sir, I want this book. So sell it to me please.”  
“I can’t do that and if you ask again, I will have you removed from my store now pay for the book you can buy and leave. You're holding up the line.”  
“Why can’t you sell it to me?”  
“For the love of Merlin. Young no little girl this was ordered by someone else. Which means I can’t sell it to anyone but him and you can’t buy it unless you have it ordered and translated. Do you understand now.”  
“No, I do not.” He nearly smashed his head on the table but held it in. “I am here I can pay for it, but you won’t sell it to me why?”  
“Because I paid to have it translated and I paid for the book. The price your seeing is the delivery price.” Hades walked up to the desk. “I’ll take this with me so there is no more confusion.” He starts walking to the back when the girl grabbed his arm.  
“Liar I saw that book first. it isn’t fair that you can just take it.” She was red to the face and getting redder.  
“I’m sorry little one but my Nephew is correct he purchased the book, so it is his and if you.”  
“Liar he not related to you. You two look nothing alike.” Looking past Lucius, she turns back to Hades with a smirk. “If you don’t give me my book. I’ll tell the police on you.” She looks so smug.  
“The what?” Lucius looked to Hades.  
“She means the muggle Aurors Uncle and I believe we should call the Aurors if she doesn’t remove her hand from my arm.” He pulls away from her. “I just got it clean.”  
“What does that mean?” she looked even more furious than before. “Oh, I see your one of those spoiled purebloods I’ve heard about.” She looked back to the shop owner. “You should be a shame. Just because I’m a muggle born doesn’t mean I don’t deserve to leaner and making lies just to stop me from getting a book shame.”  
“Little girl he preordered the book and paid for it all he is just paying me for shipping. It is his book.” She starts chanting liar at the top of her lungs until she went silent.  
“I didn’t do that.” The man from earlier said raising his hands.  
“Neither did I,” a random woman and another man behind her say. Lucius raises his hands to confuse a bit until he was Draco.  
“Dragon are you alright?’ He got on one knee in front of his son.  
“Has the yelling stopped?” He removed the figure from the boy’s ears. “Oh, um did I do that?”  
“Yes”  
“Oh, um can you fix it?” he looked a little nervous.  
“Yes, it was accidental magic but it’s a simple fix and I will do it right when we go to leave.” He signals for the store owner to hurry. In a few minutes, they were about to walk right out the store when Potter walked in.  
“Malfoy harassing children well I should arrest you for that.” He canceled the curse and winces at the girls screaming.  
“Boys head outside Narcissa will get you.” The walked out and where hugged and cuddle by Narcissa while they waited for Lucius.  
“Potter I am a busy man so if you would let me by.”  
“Hold it I want to know what happened.”  
“He stole a book from me and he was judging me on being a muggle born.” He points to Hades outside and the store owner.  
“Well, my lady we will fix that.” He points his wand on Lucius. “Call the thief back in.”  
“Hades bought that book fair in advance the owner can prove it.” The wand was jabbed into his throat.  
“I don’t want to hear your lies now call in the thief.” Lucius stood up straight and glared at James in a way that almost made him scared.  
“Hades is no thief and if you refused to accept the fact you might want to call you lawyer Mr. Potter because you are going to be sued.” He looks to the shop owner. “Please call and actual Auror that knows what they are doing.  
“EXCUSE ME!”  
“Already done Lord Malfoy. Madam Bones should be here soon.”  
“Bones. Um well, I believe everything is handled so I will see myself out.” He goes to leave running right into Sirius and Amelia.  
“Oh, I think we need to ask a few more questions,” Amelia smirked at the terrified look James had just given her. She sent Sirius to question the unknown brat now named Hermione Granger and got her story alongside Lucius and the store owner, Max.  
“Well I got them and so far it seems like we need to arrest a minor for disturbing the peace and slander against the Malfoy family and the owner.  
“I am banning her for life.” He mumbled giving the brat a glare.  
“I won’t press charges as long as she apologizes but I will press charges if Potter comes near my children again.” He was sick of the man giving them a hard time every time they go out.  
“You children that my son, not yours Malfoy and whatever-.” Amelia silences him with a quick spell and glare.  
“Why should I apologize when they lied and stole it’s not fair.” She cried to herself while Amelia finally lost it.  
“Okay, Ms. Granger you need to understand that you are in the wrong here and no amount of whining, crying or demanding will get you out of trouble. You messed up and from the look of it you haven’t even gone to school yet but you want to get thrown in jail.” The girl gasped.  
“But but I didn’t-.”  
“Yes, you did. Everyone tried to correct you yet you refused to listen. If one person is being a jerk then fight but if the entire store is telling you how wrong you are then get it through your thick skull you are wrong.” She stepped away from the crying girl.  
“I did nothing wrong and no matter what you say I know this. You're just being unfair.” She starts to cry hard.  
“Kid life isn’t fair just get over it.” She has Sirius take the girl in but not to charge but to call her parents. “Potter apologizes.”  
“I’m sorry boss it won’t happen again.” He glared at Lucius.  
“Not to me idiot.” He froze and gave her a pleading look. “Do it NOW.” It was an order.  
“I’m sorry Malfoy.” He seemed to choke it out.  
“Keep going.”  
“This won’t happen again.” By the end of the sentence, he looked sick to his stomach.  
“Good now go to my office we are going to have a long talk.” He left the shop giving Hades a sad look before walking away.  
The Malfoy family spent the rest of there day at the manor. The boys were playing out in the back. Lucius was in his office working and Narcissa was planning Hade's birthday party. She got an annoyed look on her face and left to speak to her husband about the upcoming events.


	4. Brithday party part1

That Friday morning started off a mess but by the time it started everything had settled down. The birthday party was filled with children running around having the time of there lives. Most of the children where upcoming Hogwarts students but a few where older. Narcissa at first was planning a small party but the Potters had to start playing dirty and well she ended up becoming friends with Madam Longbottom.  
“Honesty Charles you should straighten that boy out before he does any more damage to your name.” and Lord Potter was a guess in her home until Hades Birthday party was over. She has had a busy week and after this, she needed a long break.  
“Mum my letter came.” Hades had started calling her that after a scare with the Potters and it warms her heart each time, she hears it.  
“Good sweetie go show your Grampa. He will be so proud.” His face lights up even more as he rushes to his grandpa. His earplugs were a matching blue with Draco’s charmed blue ear muffs.  
“How are you doing honey?” Lucius hugged her from behind calming her nerves.  
“Better but Lucius I don’t want another stunt like that slipping by again. It nearly put me in the grave.” She hugged him back. “And if it didn’t kill me it would have gotten the Potters killed.” He chuckled and picked her up bridal style causing her to scream and for some ladies to giggle.  
“You, my lovely wife needs to relax.” She popped him on the head with a smile as he carried her over to the rest of the ladies.  
“How about you help me with that after the boys go to bed.” He goes red in the face. “Honestly Lucius you are so easy.” Giving him a kiss, he places her down at the table and leaves the area quick.  
“I love that man.”  
“We know.” She jumps noticing Bellisa, Patricia, and Ronda smirk at her.  
“Oh, hush I deserve to relax a little with the week I’ve had.” She sits down and fixes a plate.  
“What did happen this week. I mean we all heard about the Potter and I was ready to go get hitched with a lawyer when I heard you and Lucius had been arrested.” Bellisa waves at Baisley as he rushed by being chased.  
“Yeah, I heard that too. It took me hours to calm down Pansy.” Patricia took a sip of her tea watching Narcissa groan at the memory.  
“If you really want to know.” They leaned in closer. “It all started on Monday. Lucius had taken Hades to Gringotts for an inheritance test.”

Flashback

Monday morning Lucius and Hades had walked into Gringotts bank.  
“Hello, Lord Malfoy and heir Potter what can I do for the both of you.” Lucius looks shocked and a little angry.  
“How do you know if I’m Heir Potter?” Hades looked around in awe of the large build. It had been the first time he had been inside, and it hopefully won’t be the last.  
“Heir Potter we know you are the heir because you grandfather left it that way.” He led them over to an office after calling for the Malfoy account Manager. “And because I am the main Potter family account manager Wictre.” They sat down in the chair provided.  
“Lord Malfoy what can I do for you today.”  
“Good morning Alister we need a complete inheritance test on Hadrian and if possible, to get in contact with Lord Potter.” Lucius was annoyed and angry because he would have to deal with James Potter and that waste of a wizard had been boasting about Leo being his heir and every given event.  
“We can have lord Potter down here in a matter of minutes and thankfully Mr. Potter doesn’t have to attend.” Lucius relaxed hearing that but he was still furious at the fool. “For now, we should start the inheritance test.” Filling around the desk Alister pulls out a long scroll and a needle. He places the scroll in a large bowl filled with crystals and hands Hades the needle. “All it needs it three drops off blood and it let it soak up the crystals natural light for an hour.  
Following the instructions, Hades performs the task and they began to wait when a knock on the door is heard.  
“Lord Potter has arrived.”  
“Well send him in.” an elderly man walks in slowly. Hades hops out his chair offering it to him.  
“Thank Merlin I made the right choice in an heir.” The old man relaxes completely in the chair with that statement scaring Lucius and Hades a bit.  
“Um, sir you just met me how can you tell I would be a good heir?”  
“Easy I met your brother.” Lucius agrees silently. “That boy should be a sham of himself. He acts like a wild hooligan during my wife funereal just shameful.” He starts to cough from the excitement. If not for Hades the poor man would have coughed himself out the chair.  
“I’m sorry you had to deal with that, but I’m still confused as to why you choose me. We’ve never met.”  
“We have once when you were just a babe. I held you and thought this one is going to do some amazing things.” He coughs again thankfully not too hard. “When you disappeared, I was furious with my son and I band him from ever becoming Lord Potter. He, of course, laughed it off I like I would get over it. I honestly hadn’t spoken to him until your grandmother died three years back then he started asking for me to give that little brat the heir ring for protection.”  
“I understand” Wictre places down another chair for Hades to sit it. “I should Introduce myself. I am Hadrian James Potter, but everyone calls me Hades. It nice to finally meet your grandfather.”  
“I see I’m Charles Nicolaus Potter. It is fantastic to meet you son. Just call me Grandpa.” It relaxes Lucius that Hades has someone else to turn to if everything goes to hell. “Now why is a Malfoy my Grandson’s, guardian?” Hades shows his worry. “I find with the Malfoy family but I know my son can’t stand you so.”  
“That will take a while to explain. So why not over tea.” They agreed to meet on Tuesday to explain.  
“The results are in Lord Malfoy Lord Potter and Heir Potter.” Alister passed the scroll to Hades with a smirk.  
“That’s the first time I have ever seen a goblin smile in any shape or form.”  
“So, I’m over ninety years old and in the same boat.” They both inched closer to Hades. Who didn’t seem effect by the goblins smile?  
“Heir Potter I believe you should show the results to Lord Malfoy and Lord Potter.” He jumped passing it over to the two adults.  
“Alister how is this possible and we should call for Lord Black as well.” Lucius was surprised by the titles.

Heir Potter  
Heir Evans  
Heir Black  
Heir Gant  
Heir Peverell  
Heir Addams  
Heir Morningstar  
And there were many more.

“How did you get these many titles, and can we try for all of them?” Charles was on the edge of his chair shocked at the list. Hades was just as confused but decided to let Lucius handle it. They walk out of Gringotts around noon.  
“Grandfather would you like to have lunch with us.”  
“I would love to if lord Malfoy doesn’t mind.” Lucius gave the okay and the three had a relaxing lunch learning more about each other. When Severus showed up with an elderly man in two.  
“HAHA, Prince it been a while hasn’t it mate.” The two men shack hands like longtime friends.  
“Severus what brings you here.” Lucius was giving the usually snarky potion master a look. Seeing how he was in color for once. “Sky blue looks lovely on you.”  
“Shut up Lucius.” They joined them at the table explain their day and planning Hade's birthday surprise.  
“I say we invite the Potter because the moment James Potter sees the heir ring he would make a fool of himself.” Severus and Hades laughed at the thought why Lucius gave them a look.  
“I already ask Lucius said if we invite them Draco would be lord Malfoy before the end of the day.” They laughed more causing Lord Prince and Lord Potter to chuckle.  
“Keep laughing but you know Narcissa would kill me and then you then the next day.” He points at Severus. “Hades is too cute to kill.”  
“Yep, I am.” Everyone noticed the other customers were trying to hold in their laughter. “I’ll own that fact since it keeps me from getting maimed like you to.”  
“You won’t be cute forever.” Hades gives him a smirk.  
“Watch me.” They go to leave the tiny restaurant when they bumped into the Potters.  
“Malfoy.”  
“Mr. Potter what brings you out today.” Severus steps on to the other side of Hades hoping to hide the heir rings and bracelets.  
“Dad looks the little girly boy is buying rings and bracelets. News flash you’re not pretty.” Leo grabs Hade's arm showing off the Potter Heir ring and the Gryffindor earrings along with the Gant bracelet. “Hey, that’s mine.”  
“How did you get that, you thief?” James was shouting on top of his lungs causing a scene. “You will come with me right now and explain Harry.”  
“My name is Hadrian and you have no right to order me around.” Hades stood up tall glancing behind James with a nod.  
“As your father I do. Now how did you get the heir ring?” A hand taps James’s back and turns to see a young woman maybe around fifteen standing in front of him. “What can I do for you?” He glares at Hades until said little girl knees him in the groin with a good amount of strength.  
“Dad!” Leo was freaking out. His father was a super strong Aurora, right? Then why did a girl just kick his butt? The girl lifts him up by his collar but drops him seeing Hades shake his head. She walks away just as quickly as she came.  
“It was nice having Lunch with you Grandfather can we do it again?” The old man smiles happily at the thought. “You to uncle Severus and Lord Prince it was nice to meet you. Fa-Uncle can we go now?” Lucius smiled said goodbye and led Hades to the nearest Floo point.

End of Flashback

“That didn’t sound too bad?”  
“That’s because they mad the mistake of messing with me on Tuesday.” Narcissa swallowed a shot glass of something on fire but they didn’t question it.

Flashback  
“Aunty please tell me what it is.” She smiled down at the adorable begging boy. His hair neatly curled around his face. His oval killing curse green eyes open wide giving her his best puppy dog look.  
“Nope, not going to work this time.” She turns her head knowing if she started at him any longer, she would give in. “You must wait until your birthday to receive your gift.”  
“Yes, aunty can I at least invite Neville to my party?” She thought about it. Neville was a sweet boy but is grandmother chewed on her nerves quickly. She glanced down and saw how sad he looked. “Fine he can come but he must stay the night and you have to call Madam Longbottom tonight.” He ran away screaming she said yes.  
“Honey, you knew that was his plan all along, right?” Lucius held his wife as she screamed into his chest.  
“Why are they so smart!” Lucius laughed at her pouting. “No, really I remember him asking me about it and I said maybe then he changed the subject to presents right after.” He muffled his laugh in her hair.  
“I love my children.” Narcissa pouted more at him. Lucius kissed her forehead and headed to his office. She sent the letter and started focusing on the party forgetting all about it until later. Sometime nearing dinner, she received the reply from the old woman and surprisingly Lord Potter. She opens his first.

Dear Lord and Lady Malfoy,  
My son and grand beast have been driving me crazy. I’m having all of my property wards updated so I need a place to stay. I thought of stay at a hotel but then I remembered that I have an adorable grandson that I know nothing about living with a family I know nothing about. So, I was hoping you would find it in your hearts to allow this old man to stay with you until his birthday party. If it isn’t too much trouble.”  
Sincerely,  
Lord Potter

She closed the envelope and placed it on the table for Lucius to decided. She already agreed but that didn’t mean Lucius would. The man loved his privacy more than Severus. She glanced back down to Madam Longbottom’s letter and grew nervous at seeing the pink hue to it.  
“If she sent me a howler than she’s getting cursed.” Just in case she places a volume charm on the letter.

Dear Malfoys and Potter,  
You all should be ashamed Harry James Potter especially. Your Parents loved and cared for you the best of their ability and you go and abandon them shamefully. You Malfoys are liars and thieve and you will get just what you deserve. Never contact me or my heir again.

The letter ended abruptly and Narcissa was ready to burst when she reread the letter again and again and again until.  
“Lucius come here now.” The man flew down the stairs. His wife barely screamed like that and when she did someone was hurt or about to get hurt.  
“Yes, my dear.” He was nervous as she handed, they letter over to him. “What is this.  
“I believe someone is other trying to get Madam Longbottom killed or she wants to end her life. Either way, go talk to her because if I go and she did send that letter than someone is going to die. Lucius headed towards the floo when it came to life and out stepped Sirius Black.  
“What?”  
“No time hurry you and send the boys away. Potter is on his way here and he has a warrant for both your arrest.” Narcissa was gone while Lucius started hiding things out the room. Sirius gave him a look.  
“There nothing dark but they are precious gifts that can’t be replaced.” He nods understanding.  
“I get it last week a surprise inspection caused my moony to lost six wolfsbane potions and three books. I lost half of my mother’s plate collection two couches and three chairs. Thank goodness Kreacher can think fast.”  
“Honestly must they be so rough.” The floo comes to life again and Lucius feels the words bend to allow the boys to exit. “The boys are gone.” Sirius pulls out the cuffs and starts to arrest him just as James Potter walks through.  
“What are you doing here Black?” Lucius was shocked he though those two were still friends.  
“I’m doing my job. I was informed there was a warrant out for the Malfoys, so I came to arrest them. Of course, I allowed them to send their children away.” He smirked at that last part as James growled.  
“Arrest Aurora Black for helping criminals.” Two trainees stepped up while one stepped back.  
“You don’t want to do that Potter. It won’t end well.”  
“Where the whore?”  
“Watch it, Mr. Potter, that’s my wife your talking about and she doesn’t play around.”  
“If she attacks then she goes down like any other death eater scum.” Four members start tearing into the couches, throwing vases and destroying painting and much worse.  
“Thank goodness Cissa isn’t in here to see this.” He could feel her making her way to his office.  
“Where is my son Malfoy.” Lucius ignores him. More curious as to what his wife was doing with his floo. He marches into the hall and was blasted back by a powerful spell. Lucius and Severus's duck dodging out the way just in time for him to fly over them.  
“I tried to warn you about the security system. Since your last visit, I upgraded it to keep them trapped in one room until the Aurora come.” He smirked out.  
“Well I’m here I sent the boys to our safe house Lucius, but I called a friend nearby to go get them.” He was curious as to who she called and which safe house? They escort the husband wife and cousin to the ministry cells and call a ward breaker to go shatter the Malfoy wards. But because he called for a ward breaker Madam Bones had to sign off on it and she wasn’t happy.  
“Let me get this straight I say leave the Malfoys alone and you have a search warrant written up undermining my order.” He looked ashamed but she could tell it was because he got caught. “You could get six trainees fired before they even start. You had your partner arrested. Do you know how many problems that can cause for him.” She almost lost it when she caught his smirk and plaid it off with a cheap sorry boss. “You should be thankful that you are a Potter at the moment.”  
“Why?” He looked curious but was honestly happy on the inside. Finally, this bitch bows to Potter greatness.  
“Because your fired, I want you out of here in ten.” He was shocked and couldn’t move until the door had slammed shut behind her. He looked across the room and saw a smiling Sirius Black.  
“Told you Karma was going to get you, James. I told you she comes when you least expect it.” He left laughing.

End of Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not updating recently. I've been sick for a while and just need to rest. Thanks to everyone for not giving me a hard time.


	5. Brithday party part2

“It took us an entire day to get out of there and Lucius was on a boat to Azkaban when they finally released us of are charges. In the warrant apparently, we kidnapped Harry James Potter from his grandmother's house and was planning to force him to give us all of the Potter family treasures.” Narcissa was glaring at nothing while the woman around her tried to play off their giggles.  
“Poor Cissa.” Ronda jumped as Theo passed her a fan and continue running. “Here Cissa I think Theo means for me to give this to you.” She passes the little fan over.  
“Thank you I needed to cool off.” The watch the children play for a bit longer. “They look so cute playing like this. I find it hilarious that they’re going to Hogwarts soon. It feels like yesterday I was comb out Hade's hair.” She smiled at the memory.  
“So true there precious when they act their age.” Patricia was happy her little girl had such good friends. “At least the horrible week ended with that.  
“Oh no but I wished it did.” She sits back up a fire in her eyes. “And ladies I have a new reason to hate Molly Weasley.” 

Flashback

Narcissa stood outside the boy’s room just staring at them. They were finally asleep after the whole thing and she knew she needed to sleep as well but didn’t want to take her eyes off them.  
“Narcissa we needed rest as well.” She knew didn’t mean she wanted to move. All of a sudden, the boy's bed started to float and it expanded. She gently lifted off her feet.  
“Lucius what?” He just smiled and laid her in the bed.  
“You, my loving wife need to sleep and if sleep cuddled up to our children will help then let’s go to sleep.” He goes on to the other side and lays down.  
“Thank you, Lucius.” She lays down and relaxes. “Goodnight my loving boys.”  
“Goodnight love.”  
“Goodnight mama goodnight father.”  
“Goodnight mommy goodnight daddy.” Hades cuddles up to Lucius froze trying to stop the joy from overtaking him. Narcissa just smiled and hugged Draco closer.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
The sun slowly peaked over the horizon. The birds seems to start chirping earlier. Morning came fast then they all wanted but it was a big day.  
“Mommy wake up my grandfather is coming today.” Hades was excitedly jumping on the bed. She looked around and saw that two of her boys were gone already up.  
“That’s right. I have to remember to thank him for helping me yesterday.” She picks up Hades and hugs him tight causing to giggle.  
“We have to hurry mommy.” She smiled at him. “Mommy, can Neville come today?”  
“I’ll have to check with his grandmother sweetie,” Narcissa remembered the letter and decided to floo Madam Longbottom this time.  
“Cissa hurry up Breakfast is ready.” Lucius stood there in the doorway. Draco was on his hip looking exhausted. “Hades maybe you can wake up Draco.” He places the boy on his feet.  
“Okay, but how do I do that.” Draco was rubbing his eyes a bit and leaning side to side.  
“I heard a kiss can wake up sleeping people.” Narcissa saw her sons face go red. “Why don’t you give that a try.” Hades seemed to think it over.  
“Okay, I’ll try it.” He leans forward and Draco goes flying back. His face was bright red and he was pressed up against the far wall pouting at his mother.  
“Not funny Mama.” Both his parents were laughing while Hades was just standing there confused. “Why we're going to kiss me Hades?” He mumbled the whole question But Hades has known him long enough to understand.  
“What do you mean. You needed to wake up and if I could wake up Draco with a kiss then I would.” He looked so determined. All Draco could do was sigh and give him a hug.  
“Alright, boys I think breakfast might be getting cold.” Draco gasped and screamed out not the blueberry muffins. Both boys raced down the stairs.  
“That was adorable.” Lucius nodded agreeing with her. He helped her out of bed and they slowly walked downstairs.  
“I talked to Madam Longbottom. She said she never received a letter yesterday and that Neville was having a playdate with Leo.” Narcissa gave him a look. “Trust me when I say Madam Longbottom was not happy with the playdate. It was the first and the last time the Potter family would be welcomed into her home for a while.” They were just about to sit down when a barn owl flew through the window screeching and slamming into walls.  
“What is that?” She tried to capture it in a magical net but it just tor threw it.  
“I think I know and if I’m right.” He turns to Draco and Hades. They were under the table wondering what was going on. “Boys go floo Aurora Black and tell him its an emergency.” The nod just as the owl slams into the table and freezes.  
“Lucius it has a Howler.”  
“I know, come here little owl. We’ll give you some juice bacon.” It looked Narcissa’s way before Dropping the howler and flying into a wall then out the window.  
“Daddy who is it from.” Hades stared at the dark red envelope. His parents look annoyed and worried. “Mommy.”  
“It nothing you need to hear Hades why you and Draco head don’t outside to eat okay.” They nodded and went to leave when the letter burst alive. Lucius tried to get the boys out while Narcissa threw as many silencing charms she knew at it.

Death eater scum,  
You all should be ashamed and Harry James Potter you especially. You are nothing but a spoiled rotten horrible little boy who deserves a good ruler to the hind. Your Parents loved and cared for you the best of their ability and you go and abandon them shamefully.  
Lucius placed the boys on a couch in the sitting room and ran back in to help his wife. He could see her lips moving but could only hear the damn howler. They slowly lower the volume of the howler but their anger is still raising.  
You Malfoys are liars and thieve. You will be punished for your crimes one day, but I won’t let you poison an innocent child. I will be there this Friday to retrieve you Harry and you will come straight home with me. Honestly, I have never been more disgusted and horrified. You are a terrible child and you will be punished thoroughly.

The Howler ends there and Narcissa looks ready to set the thing ablaze, but Lucius snatches it off the table before she could move her arms.  
“We need this to press charges.” She still looks ready to kill.  
“They never stick Lucius.” He nods.  
“I’ll make them stick. That was enough to force to make a child deaf what was she thinking.” They could hear the whimpering from the sitting room and knew it was their boys. They rush to them.  
“Hades It’s okay sweetie.” He keeps whimpering holding his hands over his ears.” She sees Draco isn’t looking much better. “Lucius, we need Severus.”  
“I’ll call him from my office you use this one to call the boys regular healer.” He has Draco still in his arms as he races upstairs.  
“It oaky Baby mommy is here mommy is here.” She rocks him back and forth while practically begging for healer May to hurry. The floo actives moments later as he steps out.  
“Lady Malfoy what happened.” He was in casual wear meaning he wasn’t working today. He placed his bag down and started scans on Hades. His face paled but he smiled a bit.”  
“Molly Weasley happened.” She sent a Howler here demanding we give my baby up. The never of that woman I’m pressing charges.” He nodded along and slowly started to look for the correct potions. “Draco was hurt by the howler as well. Severus should be upstairs already healing him.”  
“I’ll give them a quick check up after that. I’ll also send over my notes to you about this.” He glances down at the now peaceful sleeping Hades. “She needs to be punished.” Lucius walks down with Severus. Draco was passed out in Severus' arms.  
“I thought it would be best to bring him down and I was right.” He lays Draco down letting healer May scan him.  
“He’s fine but his hearing will be sensitive like Hades for the next few weeks. I suggest earplugs or even ear muffle charmed to block out the sound.” They nodded happily their boys were okay.  
“Lucius Narcissa I’m sorry I knew she was planning something, but I couldn’t get away fast enough.”  
“Its fine Severus we know you wouldn’t have let her hurt the boys, but we are going to need your notes as well.” He agrees and passes Draco’s quick scan over to healer May.  
“I have no idea how someone who is a mother could do this to children and not be arrested by now.” He says his goodbyes and leaves. Severus gives them both a quick hug and leaves as well.  
“Can this day get any worse?” The held the boys to their chest and wait for the Auroras to arrives when they get a knock on their door.  
“Did you invite someone?” Lucius passed Hades off to her.  
“Other than Lord Potter to our home No I did not.” She gave him a smirk as he went to answer the door. The floo activated and out step Aurora Black and Aurora trainee Black. “Hello, cousin. Hello, niece it has been a while. I need you to keep it down and read this in the kitchen.” She points them out the room.  
“Trainee Black stay here.”  
“Yes, sir.” She nods and stands strong till the doors shut. “How are they?”  
“They should be fine in a few weeks but Hades birthday is in two days. I hope he feels better by then.” Lucius walks into the room fury written on his face.  
“Where is Sirius?”  
“Kitchen.” Both Narcissa and Nymph pointed and said at the same time. He exits the room and Narcissa catches the figure of a woman in the hall. Time goes by fast and the front door slams shut. Narcissa expecting that already placed a barrier around the boys. Nymph jumps but stands when Sirius walks in.  
“I got the story and I’ll be arresting Molly Weasley and more personally.” He kisses her cheek and leaves in a hurry.  
“Bye Nymph tells your mother I said hi.” She waves goodbye and leaves as well. “Lucius who was that?”  
“Rita. She heard a rumor that the Potter’s where planning to say we stole the child from grandmother.”  
“They already tried that.”  
“This time they were going to use a Polyjuice version of her mother to back them up.”  
“Did they think that would work.”  
“I hope so that way we can be done with them.” The laughed and relaxed on the couch.  
“Did you give Sirius the forged Madam Longbottom note?” She looked up feeling exhausted.  
“Yes, I did. The woman recycles too often.” He groaned giving his boys a kiss. “They are so precious. Can’t we just keep them home forever.”  
“Aren’t you the one that’s supposed to convince me not to think that way?” she laughed at his pouting face and gives him a kiss just as the floo activated again.  
“Hello, everyone has something happened.” He could see the two Malfoy where still in there sleeping clothes and it was nearing evening.  
“We have had a horrible morning and noon.” Lucius offered the man a seat and explained what his son and their friends have been up to.

End of flashback

“The rest of the week went well. The boys woke up and freaked out about being somewhat deaf. Got a lot of there hearing back on Thursday and it settled down today.” She sees Hades rush by wearing his earplugs while Draco is in his ear muffs.  
“Wow, so that’s the reason Molly was arrested.” Before Narcissa could reply Lucius came out with the cake.  
“It’s time for the cake and the boys and presents ladies.” They all got up and moved towards the large table holding the cake and presents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not updating recently. I've been sick for a while and just need to rest. Thanks to everyone for not giving me a hard time.


	6. Chapter 6

The month was up. Draco and Hades were spending there last night in their room. Soon they would be at Hogwarts and learning about magic. Draco tightens his hands with Hades.  
“Hades I have a request.” Hades looked over to him. “Please don’t be a Gryffindor.” His hand came to fast for Draco to dodge. “Ow, what was that for?”  
“For being an idiot.” Draco looked confused. “I’m your best friend aren’t I.” Draco nodded as Hades sat up. “Then tell me where you want me to go.”  
“I won’t do that.”   
“Then I’ll choose Gryffindor.” Draco looks up shocked and betrayed. “Unless you tell me where you want me to go.”  
“I don’t want to force you to pick.” He looks sad and conflicted.  
“Then I’ll end up a Gryffindor. Do you want that?”  
“No, I don’t but Hades you deserve to pick the house that suits your interest.” Hades lays on Draco’s stomach staring up at him.   
“I could care less what house I happen to be in. I know I’ll always be with you so it wouldn’t matter to me. So, Draco it’s up to you to decide. Do you want me in the same house with you or not?” He glances back to see Draco with his eyes shut tight. “Goodnight Dragon.”

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
Harry woke up alone with the soft ray of sunlight. He started to get ready quietly and quickly. He took a bit longer since he had to wait to put on his arm. It takes the longest to put on by himself. He usually has Draco there to help him. Leaving the room, he bumps into his mother and they walk hand and hand to breakfast.  
Draco was there picking at his food with a Lucius giving him worried glances. Harry took his seat across from him and started eating like normal. The table was quiet, and it had their parent agitated.  
“Boys is there a problem?” Lucius decided to ask first.  
“Was there a fight?” Narcissa added.  
“No there was no fight.” Draco looked up confused. “Draco just has to make a decision.” He glanced back down looking more nervous and missing the look Hades gave him. “I know he’ll make the best choice.” He puts down his fork and excuses himself to go do one last check on his trunk. The moment he leaves they turn their attention on him.  
“Dragon if something is wrong you know you can tell us.” Narcissa was throwing worried glances at Lucius and Draco.  
“Or even ask us for help son.” Lucius wasn’t any better. Draco looked up ready to spill his guts. He wanted to know what to do. How to fix this problem.   
“I think this is something that I need to figure out.” He couldn’t tell them. This was between Hades and him. He needed to figure this out. No one else. He just wanted his friend to stay away from Gryffindor’s, but he wants Draco to tell him where to go. How was that fair. Hades deserved so much. He was never given a choice on anything and even he noticed sometimes how Hades just agreed to whatever he wanted. Hades deserved to get everything he wanted. Everything he wanted. He glanced back to his parents. “Besides I think I know what to do.”

Hades was upstairs brushing out his hair when Draco stepped in. He smiled in the mirror as Draco took the brush from him and started to comb his hair.  
“We need to buy you more ribbons.” He nodded. “Green and black are your color but Red would look nice on you.” Hades nodded again. “Hades.”  
“Yes, Dragon?”  
“Be in Slytherin with me okay.”  
“Of course, Draco.” He started to hum as Draco finished off his hair. Narcissa called them down to go.  
“Well, boys are you ready?” Her eyes were red but the smile was real on her face. “Oh, I’m going to miss my babies.” She gives them one more tight hug before they apparate to the station. Their cold mask is one front and center as they made their way to the train.  
“Have a great time at Hogwarts boys and study hard okay.”  
“Yes, father.” Lucius looked like he wanted to give them a hug but reframed. “I’ll miss you, boys.” He sent them off with gentle pats on the head. They carried their trunks onto the train hoping to find their friends.  
“Hey freak hand over my rings.” Hades ignored the screaming. He and Draco quickly rushed to the back of the train where they knew the older Slytherin would be.   
“Let’s hope they don’t come all the way back here.”   
“If they did it would be suicidal. We both know how many people my brother ticks off daily. He would be chased out of here if lucky” Draco laughed at the image of Leo getting chased from the back by some older years.  
“That would be perfect to see. I almost wish he would come here.” They laughed until the door slams open. “I was just joking.” Leo stood their red face and covered in who knows what. He was causing trouble and the train hadn’t even moved yet.  
“As Heir Potter, I demand you Harry James Potter as a member of my house follow me right now. That is an order backed up by our father Lord Potter.” Draco and Harry started laughing out loud.   
“Your father isn’t lord Potter everyone knows that.” Leo glanced around seeing people giggling. “That is your grandfather's title and Harry’s since he is wearing the heir ring.” Leo was grinding his teeth in fury at being called out.   
“What is going on here?”  
“Yeah what’s with the screaming. It is giving me a headache.” They looked directly at Leo. “What are you covered in.” He goes even redder.  
“Merlin it's terrible. Quickly get off the train so we can clean you up.”  
“Why do I need to leave the train.” They didn’t answer him and just dragged him away.  
“That was lucky.” Harry nodded and reached into his truck to read until their friends got there.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

The train had finally left the station and they were on there way to Hogwarts. Harry was sitting between Blaise and Draco across from the was Theo and Pansy. They were waiting for Neville when the door slammed open again. It was the same girl from the book store with a nervous Neville behind her.   
“Hello, have you seen a toad?” she glanced around the room and her eyes narrow on Hades. She stares him down until he looks up.  
“What.”  
“You're reading my book.” He and Draco moan.   
“Really your still on that. I paid for this book in advance. It is my book.”  
“I found it first.” Neville inched himself into the room.  
“Did you pay to have it translated?” Harry placed the book in his trunk.  
“I fou-”  
“No answer the question did you pay to have it translated?” She flushes. “Did you pay to have it shipped here?” She still silent. “Well answer the question.”  
“I found it first.” she practically screamed it out. “It’s my book I found it first. Just because you have more money doesn’t mean its fair to take a thing that don’t belong to you.”  
“Life isn’t fair little girl now go away.” Draco stepped in when she started walking in.   
“Not until he gives me my book.” She held out her hand like he was actually going to give it to her.  
“Get out of our cart you crazy mu-” she gasped.  
“I’m telling and ran out shutting the door.” She slammed the door close and ran down the hall.  
“Draco what did you call her?” Pansy was still staring at the door.  
“I was saying get out you crazy muggle-born witch but she cut me off.” He sat back down and started reading Harry’s book over his shoulder. “Why is it she wants this book so bad?”  
“It is not the book she wants. She just wants to be right when she is wrong.” They all agree with that. Neville apologized about the whole thing. He was sitting in a compartment with her when he decided to move. He notices Trevor was gone and asked everyone if they see him. She opens the door letting Trevor escape and decided she had to help him find him.  
“Don’t worry Nev Terror Trevor will turn up.” He agreed which was why he wasn’t looking too hard. He goes to speak when a knock on the door stops them.  
“Come in.” Pansy welcomed Perfect in and introduced everyone.  
“Thank you I’m a fifth year perfect Percy. Ms. Granger.” Everyone groaned. “has told me that someone called her a bad word and took something that belongs to her.” Pansy goes to defend Hades and Draco, but Percy calms her down. “You all look responsible so this could be a huge misunderstanding. Can someone tell me what happened?”  
“I can tell you since I wasn’t in it.” Pansy points over to Granger. “ She burst into our cart and demanded to know if we’ve seen Trevor Nev pet Toad. She didn’t introduce herself and the before we could speak, she started demanding Hades give her his book. Even those he bought It because she found it must be hers.  
“Alright I understand, I think. So how about this. I hold on to the book until we get to Hogwarts and talk to a professor about it.” Hades looked a bit worried but gave Percy the book anyway. “Now let’s see what this book even is.” His voice trails off as he stares down at the book.  
“Um, Percy are you okay.” Hades jumps when Percy hands the book back to him.  
“Hermione we will be talking about what is and isn’t yours when we reach Hogwarts.” She looked confused. “For now, you will be sitting with me and expect to be in some trouble when we reach Hogwarts.  
“But but the book is mine. I-” He stares her down and goes into detail of where the book comes from how much it cost to send from overseas and have translated.   
“Now tell me Ms. Granger did you pay for any of that.” Percy didn’t wait for a reply and was already dragging her down the hall.  
“That was weird.” Everyone agreed.  
“Wear almost there. We should change.” They started changing into their school robes and packing their stuff up until it was time to get off.


	7. Chapter 7

The walk to Hogwarts was terrible.  
“Hold on to my arm.” Many of the children had linked arms in order to make it up the muddy slope. Draco looked over and saw another group slip down the hill.   
“Draco if this kills us before we make it to Hogwarts, I just want you to know.” Hades slipped but by some miracle was able to catch himself and save the others behind him from sliding all the way back down.  
“Hogwarts is flipping magical why does rain affect the main way to the school.” Pansy was starting to lose it after falling down the hill twice. “Draco write your father about this. It can’t be a rule for us to climb this death trap.”  
“It’s not a rule but a tradition.” They glance up to Neville. He seems to have the best balance out of all of them. So they place him in the lead by elimination. “My grandmother told me that everyone has walked up the hill to Hogwarts for generations but there used to be an actual walkway instead of.” He lifts his foot and steps forward. Mud was coving every inch of his pants leg. “This horrible mess.”  
They finally made it to the boats when a carriage pulls up unloading Leo, a redhead, and Granger. Everyone groaned seeing them.  
“Now now stop your whining. The walk wasn’t that bad.” Hagrid helps Leo out the carriage and into the boat. The kids started getting into groups and helping each other get into boats. Draco had help Pansy into the boat and was placing Harry in it when Hagrid bounced over.  
“Ah, Harry your brother saved you a seat.” He reached for Hades Hand, but he moved it out the way quickly.  
“No thank you I would rather ride with my friends.” The half-giant gave Hades a weird look before smiling again.  
“Ah I understand that, but I think its best you experience your first view of Hogwarts with your family.” Again, he reached for Hades, but this time Draco cut him off.  
“He just said he wanted to ride with us so he will. If you reach for him again be prepared to lose your job. Now, why don’t you go actually do your job? I can hear kids falling into the water while trying to get in the boat and still sliding down the hill. Shouldn’t you be helping them.” Hagrid stepped back. The air felt a little colder for a second and he didn’t like it.  
“Right well remember four to a boat.” He left quickly and started hurrying kids into the boats and pushing them off.  
“It seems he does have a brain yay.” Neville was the last one to join their boat. Hagrid came back and pushed them off silently. It didn’t matter since they were focused on the beautiful view of the castle in front of them.  
“It’s beautiful.” Draco glanced at Hades. He didn’t seem to be in awe of the castle-like Pansy.  
“Hades what’s-”  
“I remember visiting when James and Lily actually loved me.” Draco was silent for a moment but then just gripped Hades Hand.  
“Forget it then. You’re here with me now. So forget them there nothing.” He nodded but stay silent. Draco wasted to curse himself for letting Hades sit in front of him. He won’t make that mistake again. The boats came to a gentle stop.  
“Alright everyone out everyone out.” Hagrid was helping Leo and some students out. Pansy slowly working the dry thick mud off her robe as were many students. Draco didn’t see a point since it would look disgusting no matter what they did.  
“Hello, everyone I am Professor McGonagall.” That was all Hades caught. He knew the woman and he knew what type of woman she was. She would at like she was honorable, but it was just a mask. “Follow me please.” She led them through the hall to a large double door. “Stay here a moment student.” She disappeared.  
“What do you think we will have to do?” Pansy was a bit worried as she listened to much other kid’s theories. “I mean we haven’t learned any spells yet so that won’t be the test and where just kids so we won’t be fighting a troll.” Hades looked over to Granger and the redhead and saw that both there faces where bright red.  
“Well then what do you think the test is then?” Granger was once again about to pick a fight when the screaming started. Draco waved it off.  
“Relax its just some muggle-borns seeing a ghost for the first time.” A few kids calmed down while some others just got more annoyed.  
“Ghost don’t exist you liar.” Pansy was ready to send the girl flying when Neville grabbed her arm.  
“So, you are calling all of us a liars Granger.” Neville was smiling her way and waving.  
“Yes, I am there are no such things as.” A cold breath escapes her as she screamed out. She stepped back feeling cold again she looks up and sees she’s surrounded. Feel for a loss at what to do she does the only thing she could do faint. Professor McGonagall walked out just as the girl hit the ground.  
“What happened here.” She glared at Hades. “Mr. Harry James Potter perhaps you can explain.” She looked over everyone surrounding the girl.  
“We tried to tell her ghost do exist, but she just called us liars.” Everyone backed him up. They herd her call Neville and them liars.  
“We will talk about this later Mr. Potter.” She led them inside to be sorted.  
“I don’t see how since you won’t be one of her Gryffindor’s.” They laughed at their own joke as the sorting started. 

“Harry James Potter.” His name sounded like a disease coming out her mouth. He took his time walking to the front. He glanced around seeing most of his friends waving at him from Slytherin table except for Neville. He was a proud Hufflepuff. “About time Mr. Potter.” Hades ignored her and sat at the stool. He waited for the hate to drop on his head but it never came.  
“Is there a problem.” She shook her head and place the hat on him. He instantly felt sick and annoyed.  
“Hello, Mr. Potter, it’s a pleasure meeting you.”   
“You as well. So what house do I belong in.”  
“Well, I won’t waste time since I can tell the compulsion spells are getting to you.”  
“Very true my arm is working overtime to cancel them out.” Hades could feel the arm heating up.  
“Yes, I believe the best house for you will be SLYTHERIN.” The hat screamed that last part out loud letting everyone know that Hades was a Slytherin. Hades stood up just as his arm fizzled and fell to the ground.  
“I will be flooring your guardians, Mr. Potter.” Severus stood up and left to do just that. Hades picked up the pieces of his arm the best he could one-handed and walked over to the Slytherin table.   
“Why am I not surprised.” Draco gathered the pieces and started trying to place it back together enough so that Hades could at least have his arm for dinner. The food appeared and that’s when Hades started putting the parts away.  
“Give up Dragon it done. I need a new arm again.” Many were trying not to stare at the one-armed eleven-year-old at there table but it was hard.  
“You just got this arm. Man, how is it that anyone associated with the Potter always seemed to mess up your new arm?” Hades gave him a smile and started gathering food on his plate.   
“How did you lose your arm freak.” The redhead he now knows as Ron Weasley was standing up on the other side of the Gryffindor table yelling at him. Hades could see Neville stand up, but he told him no.  
“It was torn off by my muggle uncle before he killed my muggle aunt. The man hated magic and abuse me because of it.” Many started to glare at Ron for asking the question. He didn’t notice the glares at all.  
“Yeah, right I bet the Malfoys took it as a trophy when they made you their bi-” An older student stood up.  
“Okay, that’s enough. Let’s drop the subject before someone says something they regret.” Weasley wasn’t about to stop until he caught the glare professor McGonagall was sending his way.  
“Do you have any more question Weasley or was that it.” Ron shook his head. “They have a wonderful dinner.” Hades gave him a sweet smile that to any other person it was just that a sweet smile but to Ron, it was a promise of pain.  
They finished their meal and sat talking until there head of house returned. Draco was in the middle of a debate when professor McGonagall tapped his shoulder.  
“Mr. Malfoy, I need to follow me.” She stared down with a cold glare.  
“I request that my head of house attended with me and that Hades comes as well.” She was just about to deny him when she sees Hades.  
“Alright, are you done eating.” He nodded. “Well then follow me.” She led them out the great hall up a flight of stairs to two gargoyles blocking their way. “Lemon drops.” She blushed it as the children looked at her confused. They enter the headmaster office seeing to see professor Snape, the Potters, Granger, and the Malfoy.  
“Mommy daddy.” Hades was in Lucius' arms before the man could fully turn around. The smile on his face shocked Minerva moment.  
“Hello, Hades how.” His voice trailed off until. “WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM. YOU JUST GOT HERE.” Harry jumped but laughed at the man’s reaction. Draco was sitting next to his mother gigging and explaining what happened.  
“Mr. M-” He growled. “Lord Malfoy lets stay on point. Your son sad a very bad word on the train today and it has hurt Ms. Granger deeply.”  
“I didn’t say a bad word. You told me saying bad words are tasteless.” Hades was confused still.  
“Why are the Potters here since this is about Granger?” Lucius looked down to Hades.  
“Great question why are they here?”  
“Ms. Granger believes that if she told someone then she would get in trouble, so they are her as her support.” Narcissa groaned seeing how bad Hades arm was.   
“What did my son supposedly say that was so offensive to Ms. Granger.”  
“He called me a mudblood.”


	8. Chapter 8

“He called me a mudblood.” Everyone stared at Draco.  
“I did not. My parents told me that’s the worse word yet.” Draco looked over to Hades for help.  
“Yes, you did. You call me that on the train.” Hermione was starting to go red in the face by this point.  
“I did not you liar.” Draco stood up screaming as Lucius grabbed him and sat him in a chair with him.  
“I would say he didn’t call her that, but no one would believe me. So how about we get Professor Snape to collect our memories in a pensive.” Hades was in Narcissa's lap glaring at the Potters as she rubbed his back.  
“I can agree with that but if she’s lying, I want her punished harshly.” Lucius pats Hades and smirked as James growled.  
“I’m in agreement with my husband. It's not even the first day and we are having trouble with all of you.” She was glaring a Lily while saying that.  
“I’ll do it but Ms. Granger parents must be present,” Severus smirked as Albus was about to refuse it. Minerva moved quicker.  
“I already sent for them they will be here in about five minutes.” The floo actives and standing there are the Grangers and a seventh year perfect. “ Never mind thank you, Mr. Jones, you may leave.” The boy leaves and the Grangers rush over to their teary-eyed daughter.  
“What happened it's your first day.” The girl’s mother was cuddling her while her father asked questions.  
“Wait were up here because someone called you a bad name.” Her mother dropped her.  
“Hermione that better not be true or it's going to be the last thing on your mind.” Her mother's face was red as she looked around and saw everyone.  
“Mom it’s a terrible thing to call someone and.”  
“Honey you are going to be called a bad name every once in a while, but you can’t have them come get us if it’s the first time. You just got here how are you going to survive this happening again. If you can’t take it the first time it happens.  
“But mom it’s a horrible word and the boy is apart of the same family that stole from me.” She was red face trying to not cry.  
“Stole from you? What do?” Realization hit her face. “You know what I’ll apologize when this is over. What were we brought here to approve over.” She leaned against her husband as he tried to hide his face.  
“We wish to use an item that will remove the memory and show us what happened.” Severus was going to explain more but they approved right after he said that.  
“Let's just figure out what this bad word was.” She was bright red and ready to bury her head. It took Severus a moment to gather the memories from each child.  
“Alright now, can someone get me an orb. If I pour this batch on it. Then everyone will be able to watch. Albus pushed up his glass orb on his desk and Severus poured the memories on it.

The scene starts out on the train.  
“Hello, have you seen a toad?” She glanced around the room and her eyes narrow on Hades. She stares him down until he looks up.  
“What.”  
“You're reading my book.” He and Draco moan.  
“Really your still on that. I paid for this book in advance. It is my book.”  
“I found it first.” Neville inched himself into the room.  
“Did you pay to have it translated?” Harry placed the book in his trunk.  
“I fou-”  
“No answer the question did you pay to have it translated?” She flushes. “Did you pay to have it shipped here?” She stayed still silent. “Well answer the question.”  
“I found it first.” she practically screamed it out. “It’s my book I found it first. Just because you have more money doesn’t mean it’s fair to take things that don’t belong to you.”  
“Life isn’t fair little girl now go away.” Draco stepped in when she started walking in.  
“Not until he gives me my book.” She held out her hand like he was actually going to give it to her.  
“Get out of our cart you crazy mu-” she gasped.  
“I’m telling and ran out shutting the door.” She slammed the door close and ran down the hall. She ran right to Percy and told him everything while tears rolled down her face.  
“Draco what did you call her?” Pansy was still staring at the door.  
“I was saying get out you crazy muggle-born witch, but she cut me off.” He sat back down and started reading Harry’s book over his shoulder. “Why is it she wants this book so bad?”  
“It’s not the book she wants. She just wants to be right when she is wrong.” They all agree with that. Neville apologized about the whole thing. He was sitting in a compartment with her when he decided to move. He notices Trevor was gone and asked everyone if they see him. She opens the door letting Trevor escape and decided she had to help him find him.  
“Don’t worry Nev Terror Trevor will turn up.” He agreed which was why he wasn’t looking too hard.  
It ends and everyone is looking at Hermione like she was insane.  
“That’s not true he did call me that-.” A loud smack cut her off. She stared at her mother. She had clapped her hands hard signaling to Hermione to zip it.  
“I’m sorry about this whole mess please forgive my daughter.” The two parents turned to the Malfoy and apologized.  
“I’m not going to press charges or anything, but I do want her punished.” They agreed and waited for her to be punished.  
“Now hold on I think this was a misunderstanding. We should all let this go.”  
“Headmaster if she’s not punished then you will be.”  
“Now lady Malfoy that was uncalled.” Her glared silenced him. “A month detention.”  
“That’s not fair mommy they stole from me and called me a bad name and I get punished.” Hermione jumped from another loud smack. This time it was her father glaring at her.  
“Honey I told you she was too young. We should have never let her come here.” His wife was utterly embarrassed just like him.  
“I’m starting to agree.” Hermione gasped. “So far her first day hasn’t truly started and she already acting like a spoiled brat. News flash Hermione the world isn’t far and you can’t always get your way. That's life you get over it and move on.” Hermione sat there crying as her parents chewed her out. Lucius demanded that the Potters stay away from his son and for the Headmaster to tell him what happens to his son.  
“Lord Malfoy he looks fine.” The man was watching Hades and Draco.  
“His arm is in pieces and I want to know why.” Narcissa helped Hades put on his back up arm. It was thinner and more metal looking. “That arm should only break if someone powerful was trying to casting spell on Hades without his knowledge.” Draco was sprouting his father's glare while the Headmaster sputtered out an excuse. Everyone left after a few hours.  
“I hope you learned your lesson, Ms. Granger.” The girl just glared at Severus and everyone than stomped away from them.  
“She’s going to cause problems.” Hades was finally comfortable with the spare arm.  
“Nothing we can’t hand.” Draco grabs Hades hand and said there goodbyes to there parents as they left threw the headmasters floo. The left the headmasters office quickly wanting to get away from that man and the Potters.  
“Harry my boy I would like to speak with you if possible.” Severus step in front of them  
“Sir the boys have class tomorrow and it is past their bedtime perhaps later. You would also have to call other Lucius or Narcissa since they forbade you from calling either of the boys to your office without them.” James or Lily growled a bit, but Hades couldn’t tell which one since their backs were turned. Severus quick lead them to their dorms where they quickly dress for bed.  
“Night Hades.”  
“Night Draco.”


	9. Chapter 9

Hogwarts was a grand castle with thousands of rooms and hundreds of students. So why is it that Hermione Granger finds Hades whenever he isn’t in the Slytherin common room. If he is going to class. She finds him and insults him. If he is going to eat in the great hall. She finds him and threatens him. If he's going outside to relax on a weekend. She will already be out there ready to scream herself hoarse at him. All for a book that she didn't buy.  
“Hades we need to get rid of her or I might say something that we all will regret.” Draco had his arm wrapped around Hade's waist as the boy looked ready to curse the still screaming girl. They could see Madam Pince make her way over to them.  
“Granger just leave us alone. The book doesn’t belong to you and I don’t even have it anymore. I sent it home since it seemed to be causing so many problems.” She started screaming even louder after that.  
“How could you send my book away. It was my book MY BOO-” Madam Pince glared at the girl as the silencing spell took effect.  
“I don’t care if you travel across the world for the book Ms. Ganger. I am done hearing about it. One more word about it at any place I can hear then expect to be suspended. I should also add you are banned from the Library for the month.” No one moved the woman was not playing. Some kids even abandoned their search for a book at the moment and left the library. By the end of the day, everyone would know that Granger was on thin ice and banned from the Library.

“Hades are you friends with any Gryffindors?” Pansy was in front of both Hades when she asked the question.  
“Um, I guess the twin menaces are cool and Percy is okay, why?” She stepped to the side to show Leo and Ron waving for him to come over. “Why are they waving at me?”  
“I have no clue? Let's just ignore them.” The group walks past the two boys but just as they go to enter the class Hades is tugged back.  
“Harry I was waving at you. Mom and dad want to take us home for Halloween.” Ron grabs his other wrist and starts to pull him when they freeze. Hades couldn’t turn around, but he had a guess that his friends pulled out their wands.  
“Release Hades now.” Draco’s voice was cold but not as cold as Daddy’s. He would grow into its Hades could tell. Pansy walked and force Ron to let go of his spare arm why Theo did the same with Leo. “You aren’t to touch him without his permission, and you are to never take him anywhere without mine. Got it Potty.”   
“You’re not the boss of him anymore Malfoy.” He tried to glare hard at Draco, but his puffy red face was nowhere near as intimidating as Draco’s. When he turned to Hades it caught the whole group off guard. “I’m here Harry you don’t have to listen to him anymore.” He held out his hand Giving Hades a small smile.  
“What are you talking about?”  
“We looked into your past a bit Harry we know Malfoy paid you to be his friend, but you don’t have to live like that. You have a family that loves you. We’ll keep yo-” Hades couldn’t control it anymore. He had laughed because to him this was the stupidest thing the Potters had done to the date.  
“Oh, you’re an idiot. I never hid the fact that Draco paid me but here is a lesson for you Draco hasn't paid me since we were eight. Do you know why.”  
“Because he forced you to stay.” A crowd of students had started semi circling them. “But that doesn’t matter Harry where here and we can help you.” Harry laughed again.  
“Your really stupid aren’t you.” Leo stepped back confused. “He hasn’t paid me because he no longer needed to. I am loyal to my family and I wouldn’t want to leave them even if I had met a nicer more well-rounded version of you before them. You’re a fool for trying to play with my emotion and you’re a fool for believing this would work.” They walk into the classroom as Professor Quirrell came around the corner.  
“So, what you’re just going to abandon your real family.” His face was red again like he was about to burst.  
“Never they have taken cared of me since I was five.” He took his seat next to Draco ignoring the muffled screams coming from Potter.  
“So, you would rather want this death eater span as a brother than me.” Hades looked at Draco and blushed a bit.  
“I don’t know about us being brothers, but I would prefer to stay close to him and incredibly far away from you.”  
“HADES!” Draco was a bit red on his cheek and Hades couldn’t help but think it was cute.  
“You’ve gone dark, but I won’t let you drag our family name in the dirt. Hand over the heir rings they belong to me.” By this point, Leo was in Hades's face ignoring how half the room had their wands pointed at him and that Ron hadn’t even entered the room at all.  
“R-r-real-ly now M-m-mr. Potter-r-r you ar-r-re act-t-ti-i-ing li-i-ke this-s-s in my r-r-room.” Professor Quirrell was standing behind him arms crossed trying to glare down at the boy without shacking. “Fifty-y-y-y points from Gr-r-r-ryffindor and a weeks-s-s-s d-detention with profess-s-sor S-S-Snape. Now ever-r-r-yone take your-r-r-r s-s-s-seats-s-s-s.  
The class continued normally and Potter with Granger and Weasley fled the room the moment Professor Quirrell allowed it.  
“I think they're going to tell the headmaster.” Everyone agreed as they waited for their escort. “Draco, I think we should play a small prank. Nothing big just something to keep the trio busy.” Draco agreed and glanced around their group.  
“Who here is good at transfiguring?” Pansy raise her hand with Daphne. “Good with charms.” Millicent and Blaise stepped up with there wands. “Now who is quick enough to spike food?” Tracy stepped up with a smirk. Theo pulled out a small chest and started listing out potions that they could use until Marcus popped up to walk them to their next class.  
“What are you lot planning?" He had seen the potion vials before Notts could close the case. He saw the open transfiguration book and Bulstrode and Zabini leaning over a piece of cloth charming it into different colors. The kids were working in groups with some on the side throwing in suggestions before they noticed him.   
“We aren’t doing anything.” Hades was the first one in their lines as everyone rush to pack up.   
“Sure, I’ll believe that for now but remember.” Everyone spoke it in sync.   
“Don’t get caught.” 

For the rest of the day, other Granger or Weasley would harass Hades and Draco. Marcus was wondering why the boys let it happen and what they were planning. It wasn’t until Dinner did, he gets his answer. Percy wondered up their table letting the twins give every first year a high five. The twins rushed off back their table when they reached the second year but Percy sped up to him.  
“In about three minutes have everyone glance towards the entrance. I promise you won’t forget it.” He walked away giggling. Marcus was confused but played it off. He glanced down the table to see two first-year missing from their spots.  
“Where are Malfoy and Hades?”   
“Infirmary Potter grabbed Hade's wrist to tight and he sprained it. They ‘ve been in there since classes ended.” He nodded happily to know that he didn't lose two kids when the funniest thing walked in. He could hear some kids chock on their food and drinks, but he couldn’t take his eyes off the horrid colorful mess.  
The three Gryffindor walked in all dressed as lions but that was it for normal. Each had a different color main with Weasley being bright yellow. Granger is a dark blue and Potter being Slytherin green. Their paws were all pink and they had milky white spots and purple strips all over. The best part is whenever they opened their mouth they would meow like a kitten. No one was calm. Teachers where other laughing with the students of trying to fix it. The headmaster nearly caused the death of a few students when he cast a spell and Potter couldn’t walk anymore. Instead, if he wanted to get around, he had to be on all fours. Dinner ended early that night with everyone smiling.


	10. Chapter 10

It took a week to get the potions and charms off them. The professor suspected the Weasley twins for a moment but when the twins denied it, they believe them. The trio, on the other hand, made a guess at who had done it.  
“We know you hexed us now tell the truth.” Granger was right beside Potter glaring at them like they were the bain of her existence.   
“We have no idea what you three are talking about but hey at least your cured now leave us alone.” The group of Slytherins had adopted two Ravenclaws, two Hufflepuffs and three Gryffindor. They watched in silence as Hades focused all their attention on him and as Susan left the table to get someone.  
“We know you did it. You’re the only one that hates us that much.” Some kids listening in laughed softly.  
“That’s what you think.” The hall went nuts at the random girls scream. “Seriously when I find who did it I’m going to kiss him.” Some clapped and whistled at the statement.  
“I know I will.” More cheers until Professor Snape entered the hall.  
“You did it. It doesn’t matter if some people don’t like us. You’re the only one that had a reason to want to hurt us. So, tell the truth.”  
“Now why would I want to hurt you. I mean you guys only ever scream at me or lie about me or threaten but no I wouldn’t want to hurt you. I would just prefer you to stay far, far, far away from me. That’s all.” The crowd chuckles silently.  
“You are nothing more than a lying spineless coward that enjoys hurting others for fun. You have a loving family. You had a great childhood and you’ve never had to work a day in your life yet for some reason your act just like a bitter cold-hearted monster. For once in your life will you do the right thing.” No one made a sound. Some stepped back but the laughter was gone.   
“Tell us, Ms. Granger, what should Heir Potter do?” Severus was right next to the children making their blood go cold. Weasley looked panicked but it was Granger's reaction that Severus will never forget.  
“He should just admit to being wrong because everyone can be wrong sometimes. No one is perfect.” She gave him such a sweet smile he almost froze. Hades was in shocked at what he heard but Draco was able to drag him into the Transfiguration classroom.   
“Ms. Granger you will be serving detention with me until the end of the year.” The shock and dread on her face were clear for anyone to see. “ I’ll explain why when you see me for detention tonight.”  
“But its Halloween the feast.” Potter stopped speaking at the glare Severus sent his way.  
“I will also be removing twenty-five points each. You all should be thankful that I am in a merciful mood. Now get to class.” The boys rush to the classroom while Ms. Granger slowly walked away.

“Honestly Severus that was too harsh.” It was launch time and Lily had been pleading with Severus to give Hermione a break since her son told her what happened that morning. “She has a point and you know it.”  
“She does not have a point, Mrs. Potter. She is in the wrong and refuses to see it. Well until she understands why people are laughing at her instead of helping her, I will keep her in detention.” Severus took a seat beyond annoy. He had already attended an early lunch meeting to talk about this with Albus. Minerva had grabbed him right before that to get the story and just joined him for the meeting. Lily had been the third person this morning to try and convince him into changing his mind.  
“What Hermione said does not deserve a year worth of detention.”   
“Again, you are wrong if your child had been harassed by Miss Granger even before attending Hogwarts. If that was the case you would what Granger punished for harassing him here wouldn’t you.” She backed down knowing he was right, but Severus didn’t feel lucky. James Potter had just walked in through the teacher’s entrance and Severus could tell he heard everything.  
“I bet you just want to give a Gryffindor a hard time Snape. She probably didn’t even do anything wrong and this is just some made up a story to harm her.” James leaned down in front of Severus. Severus being done with their bull crap stands up to leave.  
“Or is there something else you might want from a young girl all alone in-” James slammed his head into the table before sliding to the floor. Lily screamed rushing to go check on him as Severus made his way to his next class.   
The student in the great hall at the time didn’t see Severus’s wand during the whole ordeal. He just walked out normally.

The great hall was filled with jack-o’-lanterns gliding around, candles glowing in dark Halloween colors and laughter from many tables. The Gryffindor table specifically the Weasley bunch seemed to be in an augment but the rest of the table was all smiles. Minerva looked annoyed and was glaring at an empty seat. Madam Pomfrey had had enough of the glaring and decided to ask her long-time friend what was wrong.   
“Minerva what are you glaring at no one is there.”  
“Severus has decided to give one of my lion's detentions for the rest of the year.” She growled the last part out. Some stop eating to listen in. “Hermione is a sweet girl. She only made on a mistake, but she’s just misguided. He shouldn’t have punished her so harshly.”  
“Well, what did she do?”  
“Does that matter. She has detention for an entire year Poppy.” She leaned back in the chair and sighed.   
“She must have done something Minerva. Did you ask?” Poppy could see the blush for on her face.  
“I- know what happened” Poppy listen to what Severus had told her and Albus during an early lunch meeting. She was speechless.  
“Minerva you should be lucky he didn’t suspend her for that remark.” Minerva looked up shocked at hearing that. “You know how protective Severus is over his snakes and Hermione. Oh, the poor dear no matter how misguided she is she should have known better than to say that.”  
“But Poppy for the rest of the year isn’t that cruel?”  
“I agree with Minerva I believe that the punishment is a bit too cruel and I will be talking to Severus again after dinner.” Albus gave Minerva a small smile as some of the professors started to laugh at him.  
“Oh, Minerva he almost never enforces that rule unless they decided to not learn from there mistake.” She gave the Albus a glare. “And Albus you can try but you know how Severus is. If she doesn’t accept her first punishment, he will give her detention and deduct a point for the slightest things for the rest of the year.” Just as she says that Severus walks in escorting an embarrassed Hermione over to the Gryffindor table. He looked furious making his way up to the staff table. He was about to lay into Minerva when Quirrell came tumbling into the great hall.  
“I thought you all should know that there is a troll in the dungeons.” The great hall went into chaos with students crying out in fear while the professor tried to calm them down. Albus ordered each head of house to lead their students back to there common rooms then told Severus and Minerva to follow him. They hadn’t even noticed the Quirrell had disappeared.  
It was hours later when Severus walked back into the great hall to find his house still there looking tired. He walked everyone to the Slytherin house quietly awarding them ten points each for stay put when they had no escort. He then makes his way back to Albus’s office.

“Albus we have to inform his parents.” He nodded sadly. The loss of a student was always so hard to handle especially when it was a young muggle born still fresh and new to their world.  
“Does anyone know why he was in there?” Remus was comforting Minerva. It was always a shock to lose a student, but the situation was made worse because it might have been one of her students to cause it. Filius just sighed exhausted by the events but still needed to figure out what he was going to say to the poor lads older much more sensitive sister. This was going to crush her.  
“Miss Granger said she threw his notebook in the ladies room before calling some not so ladylike names.”  
“How can we believe you.”  
“Well I am a professor and I am will to let you all see the memory of the event. Besides, why do you think I was going to have a talk with Minerva before this all started.” James went quiet. They all remember Severus storming up to the table in fury right before Quirrell came in talking about the troll.  
“So to be blunt” Everyone looked up to Remus as he stared Severus down. “Miss Granger was harassing Mr. Williams and because of this bullying a student lost his life.” The room was so tense you would need a machete to cut through it. “Is she bulling anyone else?”  
“No not that I know of.” Minerva was a mess but was at least trying to keep herself together.  
“I still can’t believe it. Hermione is such a sweet girl she wouldn’t do this.” Lily was just shaking her head. “I was trying to help her-”  
“And we have our reason why Miss Granger got so bad so quickly.” Sirius points at James and Lily. “If you had allowed her to be punished when she, Ron and Leo had actually done something wrong then this might not have happened but it did.”   
“Why are you even here Black?” James stood up.  
“I called him here.” Everyone watched as Madam Pomfrey walked in behind Sirius. “A child is dead and you all are surprised that an actual Auror was called to deal with this.” She takes a seat glaring at the table. “ I was able to put the boy back together to the point that he looks like he is just sleeping. At least when the with scar removal ruin on him, other than that he looks like Franken stein’s put him back together.” She was pale and obviously exhausted. Minerva looked at Albus as he sat there looking worse before she acted.  
“Alright everyone that isn’t this students head of house, head of house for this student’s sibling, and involved with this situation please go to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.” The professors exited the office quietly not wanting Minerva or Severus’s wrath so late in the night.   
“Albus you need to write a letter to the parents and the board. Minerva, you need to explain in detailed why this happened and how.” Severus started listing off jobs for every one that remained in the room except for Lily and James. “You two need to leave.”  
“We want to help.” Lily looked at Minerva hopeful. “I can go to the students and explain.”  
“Lily James leaves and If I hear about this boy’s death from any member of my house I will ban you from even going near Gryffindor tower.”   
“Minerva you shouldn’t have to do this alone.”  
“I am not alone James. Severus is a great help as is Filius and Poppy. Now leave until we figure out what exactly happened tonight and if Leo or Ron are involved you better expect them to be punished as well.” They stood up looking to the headmaster for help before leaving the office grumbling.


	11. What!?

Morning came to fast for many including the Slytherin house. Hades and others were writing letters to friends in other house hoping to get some answers on what might happen today. So far only Hufflepuffs have answered.   
“I just got a reply from Jones.” A fifth-year held up their letter getting ready to read it out loud. “ Hey Oscar, thank Merlin you are okay. Everything has gone downhill within the span of a night. I was informed that a child died but to keep that info close. So, if you tell any of the Slytherins to make sure they can keep their mouth closed.” He glared out at the room as the nod understand that this info won’t leave their common room.   
“I heard it from another girl that when to ask our head of house about tomorrow’s classes. The poor woman was a mess but still trying to help Professor McGonagall with writing a letter to the poor boy’s family with as much info as they could get from someone else through the fireplace link. I don’t know what year or if it was even a Gryffindor boy but my guess that it was the first year Gryffindor boy that was bullied by someone else in Gryffindor.” Many winced hearing that an innocent first year had just died. Some of the seventh years even started counting there own first years to make sure that all of them were actually there. Last night was a panicked mess but now they are safe in their common room and more relaxed.   
“If I hear any more information, I let you know. Morning, P.s. Hufflepuffs don’t have class today.” Oscar placed the letter down as a white owl hooted gliding around the room before dropping a light blue letter with small lips on them. It landed right on Hades Lap.  
“I haven’t even finished my first letter yet.” He picks up the small letter twitching remembering the last time he received a Howler but seeing as it was the complete opposite color and address from Neville, he gave it a chance.  
“Hades Draco you wouldn’t believe what I just found out.” Neville sounded worried and determined. He was whispering into the letter clearly. “A boy died in my house. His name was Jeff Williams. His sister is Jess Williams you guys know the sweetest girl in Ravenclaw. I just heard from Professor McGonagall herself that he was killed by the troll last night in an accident. Right as she said it Hermione went red than pale and fainted into Leo’s arms.” Neville looked a bit choked up but continued anyway.   
“Most off us are sad but we understand that it was an accident. It was a few minutes later and Hermione has woken up. She is a crying hard and actually being comforted by some girls until Ron starts screaming about Hermione bullying Jeff and how it is her fault.” Hades heard a gasp over his should but also a muffled chuckle.   
“Hermione screams back that Ron was the one that stole his books every day. Ron screams back that Leo calls him an idiot hourly. Leo screams that it was Ron and Hermione that threw all of his notes into the girl’s bathroom. He screams this out right as two Aurors walk into the common room. They take one good look around and Auror Black escorts all three out for questions.” Hades is so focused on Neville’s letter that he doesn’t hear many holding back laughter at the whole situation. “ Gryffindor isn’t going to classes today, so I’ll write to you again later. Bye” The moment the letter ends multiple Slytherin burst out laughing actually shocking Hades a bit until he processes the end of the letter. Draco was trying to calm himself down to explain it to a few kids that still looked lost.   
“Okay to everyone that doesn’t understand the reason why we are laughing is because the golden trio sold each other out right in front of the Aurors.” Everyone was starting to calm down when Severus entered the common room looking grim.  
“I see that all of you are awake good. Then you all know about the unlucky young man that lost his life last night.” Everyone nodded quietly. “ Good, then you all understand that we as Slytherins have to be even more careful than usual.” Again, they already know this. After a month of living here, even the muggle-born sorted into this house understand that anything that goes wrong in Hogwarts will be blamed on Slytherins. So, a death in the Gryffindor house the Slytherin house’s main enemy will have the rest of the school uneasy of them for a while.   
“Sir do we have classes for today or are we going to self-study?” Severus gave them a small smile.   
“None of you will attend any lesson today. So I have set up homework assignments for all of you. They will be delivered after breakfast which will be held in common rooms. You will find your assignments on your desks in your rooms. If anyone requires help, I will be in my office.” Severus was just about to say something else when a small glowing doe flew through the wall stopping in front of him.   
“Severus you are needed in the Headmasters office imminently.” Groaning Severus looks around the room again.   
“Change of plans you will find your assignment on your desk but if you are in need of help ask an up year and if no one can help then skip it and ask me later.” He leaves quickly heading for his office. 

“Hades what do you think is going to happen to Granger.”  
“Well she was warned about her behavior but honestly she might just get a slap on the wrist.” Pansy popped up.  
“What makes you say that Hades?”  
“Well, she’s eleven. Even if she played a part in it. The whole thing was still an accident that is mostly in school. So, the Absolute worse that she can get is a suspension for bullying but that should be it. Unless the parents try to press charges.”  
“Can his parents press charges?” Theo jumped when the talking stopped. “I mean their muggle, aren’t they. They don’t really know our laws. So, how can they?”  
“Actually, his father is a pureblood and his mother is a half-blood. Jeff was just adopted.” The room went quiet.   
“Do you think they headmaster knows that?” Some of the up years started laughing out loud as the common room portrait opens and in steps a young woman with extremely bright hair.  
“Hello everyone, as of now I am the current head of Slytherin house!?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it wasn't a mess and that you all enjoyed Bye bye.


End file.
